Platelet activation and aggregation are involved in unstable angina and acute myocardial infarction, in reocclusion following thrombolytic therapy and angioplasty, in transient ischemic attacks and in a variety of other vaso-occlusive disorders. When a blood vessel is damaged either by acute intervention such as angioplasty, or more chronically by the pathophysiological processes of atherosclerosis, platelets are activated to adhere to the disrupted surface and to each other. This activation, adherence and aggregation may lead to occlusive thrombus formation in the lumen of the blood vessel.
Antiplatelet therapy has been used in a wide variety of cardiovascular disease states and in conjunction with interventional therapy such as coronary artery or peripheral bypass grafting, cardiac valve replacement, and percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA). Available drugs, such as aspirin and ticlopidine (TICLID.RTM.), have shown efficacy in syndromes involving vascular occlusion, presumably due to sustained inhibition of platelet function. However, the inhibitory effects of aspirin and ticlopidine are dependent upon the agonist which activates the platelet. For example, aspirin is effective in blocking platelet aggregation induced by agonists such as collagen that are dependent upon the cylooxygenase pathway. It is, however, less effective against concentrations of thrombin which can act by cyclooxygenase independent pathways. Likewise, the inhibitory effects of ticlopidine, which inhibits ADP induced platelet aggregation, can be overcome by combinations of agonists. Thus, an efficacious platelet aggregation therapy that acts independently of the agonist and the pathway activating the platelet could be an important therapeutic advance giving greater efficacy than aspirin or ticlopidine alone in a broader spectrum of thrombotic events.
Integrin Superfamily
The firm attachment of endothelial cells to the subendothelial extracellular matrix is mediated via CAMs, which serve as receptors recognizing an array of adhesive proteins in the extracellular matrix. These proteins include von Willebrand factor (vWf), fibronectin, vitronectin, thrombospondin, laminins, collagen fibrils, elastin, microfibrils of elastin, and glycosaminoglycans. Most of the matrix adhesive molecules are the ligands for integrin receptors expressed in endothelial cells.
Integrins constitute an extended family ("superfamily") of membrane receptors interacting with adhesive proteins in plasma and extracellular matrix and with other membrane receptors (counter-receptors). The name "integrin" implies that they integrate the ligands on the outside of the cell with the cytoskeletal apparatus in the inside of the cell. Integrin receptors consist of a noncovalently linked Ca.sup.2+ -dependent, heterodimeric glycoprotein complex composed of .alpha. and .beta. subunits. The eight known integrin .beta. subunits give rise to eight families in which one "founder" .beta. subunit forms heterodimers with different .alpha. subunits. There are at least 14 known .alpha. subunits. Receptors belonging to the .beta..sub.1 and .beta..sub.3 families are expressed in endothelial cells. The .beta..sub.1 family, also named Very Late Antigens (VLA), is represented by the fibronectin receptor (.alpha..sub.5.beta..sub.1, or VLA-5), the collagen receptor (.alpha..sub.2.beta..sub.1, or VLA-2) and the laminin receptor (.alpha..sub.6.beta..sub.1). The .beta..sub.3 family is represented by the vitronectin receptor (.alpha..sub.v.beta..sub.3), which is structurally similar (the same .beta..sub.3 subunit) to the platelet integrin receptor for fibrinogen, glycoprotein (GP) IIb/IIIa complex (also referred to as .alpha..sub.IIb.beta..sub.3). The functional difference between these two receptors is that the platelet receptor recognizes the .gamma. chain domain (HHLGGAKQAGDV) of human fibrinogen and the endothelial vitronectin receptor does not. Both recognize the sequence R-G-D identified as the cell adhesion site of fibronectin, vitronectin, vWf, and the .alpha. chain of human fibrinogen. Therefore, synthetic peptides containing the R-G-D sequence cause detachment of endothelial cells from the extracellular in matrix in vitro.
GP IIb/IIIa Antagonists
The final obligatory step in platelet aggregation is the binding of fibrinogen to an activated membrane-bound glycoprotein complex, GP IIb/IIIa. Platelet activators such as thrombin, collagen, epinephrine or ADP, are generated as an outgrowth of tissue damage. During activation, GP IIb/IIIa undergoes changes in conformation that results in exposure of occult binding sites for fibrinogen. There are six putative recognition sites within fibrinogen for GP IIb/IIIa and thus fibrinogen can potentially act as a hexavalent ligand to crossing GP IIb/IIIa molecules on adjacent platelets. A deficiency in either fibrinogen or GP IIb/IIIa prevents normal platelet aggregation regardless of the agonist used to activate the platelets. Since the binding of fibrinogen to its platelet receptor is an obligatory component of normal aggregation, GP IIb/IIIa is an attractive target for an antithrombotic agent.
Results from clinical trials of GP IIb/IIIa inhibitors support this hypothesis. The monoclonal antibody 7E3, which blocks the GP IIb/IIIa receptor, has been shown to be an effective therapy for the high risk angioplasty population. It is used as an adjunct to percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty or atherectomy for the prevention of acute cardiac ischemic complications in patients at high risk for abrupt closure of the treated coronary vessel. Although 7E3 blocks both the IIb/IIIa receptor and the .alpha..sub.v.beta..sub.3 receptor, its ability to inhibit platelet aggregation has been attributed to its function as a IIb/IIIa receptor binding inhibitor.
A study reported in The New England Journal of Medicine vol. 330, No. 14, pp. 956-961 (1994) showed a decrease from 12.8% to 8.3% in the combined endpoints of death, non-fatal myocardial infarction (MI) and need for urgent revascularization with fibrinogen receptor blockade. This benefit was at the expense of some additional risk of bleeding, with the need for transfusion increasing from 3% to 6%, and the incidence of patients with decreased hematocrit increasing from 7% to 15%. 7E3 was added to the standard regime of heparin and aspirin thus leaving few hemostatic control mechanisms intact. The clinical benefits of this drug could be seen at 6 months.
Many other studies have shown that blocking the GPIIb/IIIa receptor will stop platelet aggregation induced by all of the agonists and thus prevent thrombus formation but leave platelet adhesion relatively intact. The 7E3 monoclonal antibody is described in Coller et al., Ann. NY Acad. Sci. 1991; 614:193-213; and Coller et al., J. Clin Invest. 1985; 76:101-108. Others have used agents based on the RGD sequence, including snake venom proteins, small peptides, and peptidomimetics (Cook et al., Drugs of Future, 1994; 19:135-159; and Cox et al., Medicinal Research Reviews, 1994; 14:195-228).
The snake venom proteins, termed disintegrins, have provided important structural information, but their antigenicity has limited their development as therapeutic agents (Cook et al., ibid.; and Cox et al., ibid.). Integrelin (also known as INTEGRILIN.TM.) is a cyclic peptide that is based on the KGD sequence in the snake venom protein barbourin (Cook et al., ibid.; and Cox et al., ibid.). It inhibits ligand binding to GP IIb/IIIa but has very little effect on ligand binding to .alpha..sub.v.beta..sub.3. Among the non-peptide compounds are Ro 44-9883 and MK-383, which are administered intravenously, and are also selective for GPIIb/IIIa (Cook et al., ibid.; and Cox et al., ibid.). Orally active agents include SC54684, which is a prodrug (i.e., it requires biotransformation in vivo to its active form) with high oral bioavailability and Ro 43-8857, GR144053, and DMP728, which are themselves the active inhibitors (Cook et al., ibid.; and Cox et al., ibid.). Literally thousands of other compounds have been synthesized in an attempt to obtain optimal potency, metabolic stability, receptor specificity, and favorable intravascular survival. Despite variations in these compounds, virtually of all of them when they are in their active form retain the basic charge relations of the RGD sequence with a positive charge separated from a negative charge by approximately 10-20 .ANG. (Cook et al., ibid.; and Cox et al., ibid.).
Platelet aggregation is profoundly inhibited when increasing concentrations of murine 7E3 or c7E3 Fab are added to platelet-rich plasma in vitro or administered in incremental doses to animals or humans in vivo (Coller et al., Ann. NY Acad., ibid.; Tcheng et al., ibid.; and Simoons et al., Circulation 1994; 89:596-603). There is an excellent correlation between the percentage of receptors blocked and the inhibition of aggregation, with nearly complete inhibition of aggregation when 80% or more of the receptors are blocked (Coller et al., Ann. NY Acad., ibid.).
The results of the 7E3 study support the hypothesis that blockade of GPIIb/IIIa receptors is more effective than aspirin in preventing platelet thrombi, even in the presence of heparin. They also support the hypothesis that platelet-dependent thrombi frequently contribute significantly to the development of ischemic complications after PTCA, even when minor mechanical dissections are present.
It has been clear for several decades that elevated blood cholesterol is a major risk factor for coronary heart disease, and many studies have shown that the risk of CHD events can be reduced by lipid-lowering therapy. Prior to 1987, the lipid-lowering armamentarium was limited essentially to a low saturated fat and cholesterol diet, the bile acid sequestrants (cholestyramine and colestipol), nicotinic acid (niacin), the fibrates and probucol. Unfortunately, all of these treatments have limited efficacy or tolerability, or both. With the introduction of lovastatin, the first inhibitor of HMG-CoA reductase to become available for prescription in 1987, for the first time physicians were able to obtain large reductions in plasma cholesterol with very few adverse effects.
Recent studies have unequivocally demonstrated that lovastatin, simvastatin and pravastatin, all members of the HMG-CoA reductase inhibitor class, slow the progression of atherosclerotic lesions in the coronary and carotid arteries. Simvastatin and pravastatin have also been shown to reduce the risk of coronary heart disease events, and in the case of simvastatin a highly significant reduction in the risk of coronary death and total mortality has been shown by the Scandinavian Simvastatin Survival Study. This study also provided some evidence for a reduction in cerebrovascular events. Additional studies have shown that HMG CoA RI's may have an effect on platelet aggregation.
Improved treatments for inhibiting platelet aggregation are currently being sought for the large number of individuals who are at risk for reocclusion following thrombolytic therapy and angioplasty, transient ischemic attacks and a variety of other vaso-occlusive disorders. The instant invention addresses this problem by providing a combination therapy comprised of a platelet aggregation inhibitor with an HMG-CoA RI, and more particularly, a GP IIa/IIIb receptor antagonist with an HMG-CoA RI. When administered as part of a combination therapy, the platelet aggregation inhibitor together with the HMG-CoA RI provide enhanced inhibition of platelet aggregation as compared to administration of either the HMG-CoA RI or the platelet aggregation inhibitor alone. Due to the greater benefit of the drug combination, lesser dosage amounts of the platelet aggregation inhibitor, and more particularly the GP IIa/IIIb receptor antagonist, may be needed to achieve the desired clinical result, thereby resulting in improved safety.